thelegendofthelegendaryheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Merleawe
=2010= Welcome! Congratulations on starting The Legend Of The Legendary Heroes Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse 20:46, September 24, 2010 Admin position I currently read both the manga and watch the anime of The legend of the Legendary heros. Can i help you make the wiki and get an admin and bureacrat position. I am also very good at advertising so just let me know if you say yes or no. Happy to help Hi, I'm very happy to be able to be of some help but I'm very new to this and I'm having a hard time structuring my articles so don't be scared to readjust or retitle some things because it look kind sketchy right now... =2012= Hello I'm new to this wiki, but I have a fair amount of experience and I plan to edit this wiki fairly frequently Bearing this in mind, I'd like to request an admin (or beareaucrat, if that's OK) position, so I can more easily improve the wiki. Very few contributions have been made since 2010, so I assume you have pretty much abandoned this project. Nevertheless, if you ever check this talk page again, please seriously consider my request. If you want to find out a bit more about me you can go to my profile page. ShadowenX 12:10, March 10, 2012 (UTC) =2013= Founder Thanks for starting things up here bro. +Y 17:07, April 24, 2013 (UTC)